


The Spy And The Terrorist

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Spies of Warsaw (TV), Unthinkable (2010 Film)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Steven takes a shower and is joined by his lover, Jean-Francois Mercier
Relationships: Jean-Francois Mercier/Steven Arthur Younger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	The Spy And The Terrorist

**Author's Note:**

> My only defense in writing this is that I think Steven and Jean-Francois are incredibly sexy.

Steven sighed as he stepped into the shower. The warm water splashed across his skin, easing the ache in his muscles and cleansing the sweat from his flesh. He scrubbed his hands across his chest, through the thick dark hair there. Steam wafted around, fogging up the door. Suddenly, said door opened and slid closed. A pair of hands appeared on Steven's hips, lips ghosting across his neck. Steven sighed and leaned back against the strong, solid body of his lover. 

"Hello, mon amour," Jean-Francois purred into his ear. "Trying to sneak away from me, are you?"

"Never," Steven replied.

Jean-Francois smiled against his skin, kissing the marks he'd already left there. He pressed his nose into Steven's soft dark curls, inhaling the scent of their recent lovemaking. His hands crept up Steven's chest, caressing him, stroking his nipples. Steven moaned when his lover sucked an earlobe between his teeth, pressing his front into the warm tile wall. Steven braced his arms against the wall, letting the Frenchman lavish attention to his neck and shoulders, his arousal pressing firmly against his ass.

"You are so sexy," Jean whispered into his ear. "You're absolutely gorgeous, mon amour."

"You're a flatterer," Steven replied, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. "And insatiable."

Jean bit down on the skin of his lover's shoulder, leaving a mark. He pinched Steven's right nipple with his thumb and forefinger, rolling the nub gently. Steven gasped, gripping Jean's arm, his cock stirring to life. The Frenchman trailed his hand up his lover's chest to his lips, fingers brushing against them.

"Suck," he murmured in Steven's ear.

The other man eagerly parted his lips, swirling his tongue around those long fingers. Jean-Francois hummed in appreciation, his other hand pressing two fingers inside Steven's hole, still relaxed and slick from earlier. The digits slipped inside easily, and Steven moaned at the feeling, still sucking on his lover's fingers.

"Still so wet for me," Jean said teasingly. "So open and willing."

He pulled his fingers from Steven's mouth, and his lover whined at the loss. His blue eyes were burning with lust and need as he looked back at Jean. 

"Please, Jean-Francois," he moaned. "I need you inside me."

"Of course, my sweet," Jean replied with a smile.

He pressed his front to Steven's back, pressing him into the wall. He interlaced the fingers of their right hands, using his left to guide his leaking erection into Steven. The water matted their respective curls to their faces. Both men moaned at the feeling. Steven was so warm, still loose from previous rounds. The Frenchman kept his lips near his lover's ear, moaning as he began to thrust his hips gently yet urgently. Steven moaned, head falling back against the taller man's shoulder.

"Kiss me," he requested, his breath hitching with each thrust of Jean's hips.

Jean kissed his American lover deeply, his left hand coming up to grab Steven's, pinning them both to the shower wall. His lover's cock was leaking furiously, the head red with blood. Jean kept up the rhythm, thrusting in deep as he pulled almost all the way out. Steven's moans got higher as his release grew closer. When he began to tense up, arching his smooth back, Jean quickly pulled out.

"What the hell?" Steven protested. "I was so-"

He was cut off by Jean grabbing his ass and hoisting him up off the ground. The American yelped in surprise, wrapping himself around his lover. jean entered again, the angle allowing him to graze Steven's prostate. He kissed Steven sloppily as he began thrusting again, relishing in the moans spilling from his lover's lips, the nails digging into his shoulders, the wet slide of their tongue against each other.

"It feels so good, Jean," Steven breathed between kisses. "You feel so good. You fuck me so well."

"You feel exquisite, mon amour," Jean said, his breathing getting rough as his thrusts grew erratic. "So wet and slick for me, so bloody sexy."

He hit Steven's prostate dead-on, and his lover keened, arching his back, water falling into his face. His cock jerked between their stomach, weeping pearly liquid against their skin. Jean hit that spot again and again, kissing Steven's neck, up to his lips again.

"Come for me, my amoureux," Jean-Francois commanded.

Steven threw his head back with a loud cry, his cock spilling between their stomachs, catching in his thick chest hair. Jean gasped at the sudden tightness around his prick and slammed himself deep, biting down hard on Steven's neck as he came, filling his lover. He released the bite and panted, pressing his forehead against Steven's neck. He slowly lowered them to the floor, Steven still in his lap, Jean still inside him. The water washed away the release on their bellies, the door completely fogged up. The only sounds in the room was their heavy breathing and the water hitting in the tile. Steven kissed Jean's neck lightly, his head tucked under the Frenchman's chin.

"I love you," he whispered. He still wasn't used to saying it out loud, still not used to having someone to say it to.

Jean-Francois stroked his lover's thick, wet curls off his brow and kissed his lips. 

"I love you too, mon amour," he said.


End file.
